50 Cuts of Crossshipping
by Kuro Ookami Hatake
Summary: 50 Paragraphs Telling A Story About Mariku and Yuugi. 50 Words that tell the story of their lives - and of deaths.


**01**

**Valentine**

Marik wasn't sure he had understood the whole 'valentine' thing, but the look of adoration on Yugi's face and the kiss he had gotten from his lover when he handed him the cat plushie and chocolates definitely made it worth it.

**02**

**Thanksgiving**

Marik, Yami, Jou and Bakura watched in amazement and helplessness as Yugi, Malik, Ryou and Seto all ran around the kitchen, helping prepare the Thanksgiving meal, the first one ever for the Yami's, and it would be Jou's first one since he was five.

**03**

**Halloween**

Marik had laughed himself to the floor as Yugi had come out in his Dark Magician Girl outfit – or at least he had, until Yugi reminded him that his Dark Magician costume was waiting for him.

**04**

**Christmas**

Christmas was one of the first things that the yami's had ever been taught about, all sitting in Ryou's living room. They had all loved the idea, and so come Christmas morning, Marik had woken up to his Yugi smiling softly, sound asleep in his arms, the smell of Ryou's Famous Choco-Chip pancakes, and the fresh tint of snow. And he never felt better.

**05**

**New Years**

The fireworks were some of the prettiest ones of the year, the other had said. But Mariku wouldn't know, as he was concentrating more on the fireworks erupting in his bedroom.

**06**

**Morning**

Mariku hated mornings. They were something he detested deep inside his heart, and somehow he forgot this when his lover woke him with a kiss, or something even sexier when the King of Games was 'In the mood'.

**07**

**Afternoon**

Yuugi was always bored in the afternoons. He was most energetic in the mornings, and evenings. But whenever he found himself getting bored, Mariku was always right there with a new book, or a video game.

**08**

**Night**

Yuugi loved the night. How could he not, when he's golden haired lover practically stood for all things concerning the night?

**09**

**Sun**

When one usually spoke about the sun, they were usually talking about the giant, fiery star in the sky. When Yuugi talked about the sun, he was usually referring to his lovers hair.

**10**

**Moon**

Mariku had always seen Bakura and Ryou as the moon, Yami and Yuugi as the stars, and he and Malik as the sun.

**11**

**Restaurant**

After the last incident where the waiter was hitting on Yuugi, they didn't go out to restaurants much anymore, preferring to make it homemade, or order in.

**12**

**Theatre**

Mariku hated theatre. All of it. And it was a well known fact – he complained about it constantly. But when his shorter lover came in, literally bouncing from excitement about getting tickets to see 'RENT' live, he didn't have it in him to tell him no.

**13**

**Beach**

Mariku loved the beach, Loved lying on his back, wearing nothing but sunglasses and swimming shorts, and laying in the sun. And when Yuugi happened to curl up beside him –or even allow him to 'play' a bit – he got a new found respect for the sandy area.

**14**

**Class**

They finally all sat down to play Dungeons and Dragons, after Ryou begged and begged them. Ryou helped them all set up their characters, and it was an endless source of amusement when Yuugi chose to play an assassin, and Mariku chose to play a healer class.

**15**

**Musical**

Yuugi had never imagined his boyfriend as being musical, but as he listened and watched Mariku spin out an acoustic version of Nothing Else Matters by Metallica on the cello, eyes closed and focused on nothing but the music, he saw a whole new side of his love.

**16**

**Reunion**

It was with hesitance when Yuugi had agreed to meet with his father again, after the man had left him alone for over 17 years. And somehow, as long as he felt the reassuring hand on his shoulder, and his lovers warmth at his shoulder, he felt he could stand it all.

**17**

**Rain**

Yuugi loved rain. Loved the mist it covered everything in, loved the hazy look it gave the world, love the slick wetness of everything. So it was with a giddy heart when he finally convinced Mariku – who reacted to water much in the way of a cat – to make love to him in the rain.

**18**

**Sunny**

Mariku stood with one hand on his hip, the other holding out the glass like a poisonous spider as Yuugi giggled. "What the hell is this shit?" He asked, glaring at the artificially colored orange drink. Yuugi giggled again. "It's Sunny D. It's good for you." Mariku just looked at him.

**19**

**Cloudy**

Mariku was terrified. Yuugi had been fixing something in the gutter when he had fallen, and Mariku had heard a crash. He had rushed outside, to see his love laying still and silent on his ground, and when Mariku had tried to look at his eyes, they were turning a cloudy version of the hikari's natural amethyst. He called 911.

**20**

**Snow**

Mariku looked out the hospital window, feeling bitter as the innocent, virgin snow fell from the sky gently. Christmas had passed a few days ago, and his love had yet to wake up. It had been two months. Mariku sighed, and walked back to the bed. Kaiba had paid off the hospital to let him stay here, so he practically lived here now.

**21**

**Cold**

Yuugi had been in this cold place so long. An ungodly amount of time, he knew.

**22**

**Hot**

But no matter what, he always felt the heat of his love by him, and he relished in it, knowing that Mariku was by him.

**23**

**Swim**

He finally fought, trying to swim through the coldness, and to return to his world…to his Mariku.

**24**

**Run**

Mariku wanted to run. Wanted to do something, anything to break this monotony his life had settled into. But if it meant choosing between being bored and being with Yuugi..well…there was really no choice at all was there?

**25**

**Walk**

Yuugi finally came up a dark grey door, laying his hand on it. He had walked in the dark place forever it had felt like, but he finally felt his freedom.

**26**

**Fly**

Mariku felt like he could fly. Yuugi was waking up from the coma. The doctors had confirmed it – now they just had to wait for the actual waking up part.

**27**

**Climb**

Yuugi felt like he was climbing a mountain, trying to get out. He cried out as he finally reached the top of the mountain.

**28**

**Nightmares**

Yuugi had been out of the hospital for a few weeks, but then the nightmares started. And he tried not let Mariku know. But, as always, the dark knew what was going on, and started to put the hikari to sleep with Shadow Magick.

**29**

**Cry**

Mariku knew that until Yuugi could work through this, the hikari would never heal. And when Yuugi finally broke down and started crying, Mariku knew he was on the way to being healed.

**30**

**Smile**

Mariku held his hands over Yuugi's eyes, walking the hikari into the backyard. He pulled his hands away, and Yuugi gasped as he saw the two spotted tabby cats tumbling over each other. And for the first time since he woke up from a coma, he truly smiled.

**31**

**Haunted**

Mariku knew no matter how much Yuugi tried to hide it, he was still haunted by his experience. So Mariku did his best to be there for his love, and knew that only time would erase the mental wounds.

**32**

**Water**

Yuugi loved nothing more than relaxing in a bath, lavender scented candles lit, giving the room a soft glow. Well, maybe he loved it more when he could convince Mariku to join him.

**33**

**Fire**

Yuugi jolted and cried out as he was attacked in the alleyway, the thug trying to find his wallet, and deciding to take something else. Yuugi screamed in terror, and then Mariku was there, hellfire burning in his eyes.

**34**

**Wind**

Mariku had made a call to Seto, asking him to take care of the evidence before anybody got wind of what had happened. The CEO agreed.

**35**

**Earth**

Yuugi hummed quietly as he gently planted flowers in the small garden behind the house he now shared with his lover, Malik, Yami, Bakura and Ryou. Somehow, he never felt safer (when he wasn't with Mariku, that is) than when he was buried wrist deep in loose, damp soil.

**36**

**Birthday**

Yuugi knew that Mariku would try and escape on his birthday, as he always did, so this time, he let the yami escape into the darkness of their bedroom, and into his arms.

**37**

**Birth**

They were all nervous. Bakura was pregnant, due to some 'fun' in the Shadow Realm with Seto, and there were some complications with the baby. But just as the New Year rang in, the Kaiba mansion was awarded with the shrill cry of a new life…

**38**

**Death**

…and the sobbing of Seto Kaiba, as Bakura faded from life, having given up his life force to save his childe. Everyone –within one day- was moved into Kaiba mansion, to help take care of Seto, and Chisisi, the baby.

**39**

**Enemies**

Yuugi had never really considered Bakura an enemy, knowing that all the white haired yami had done was to avenge his family. And so the hikaris –in secret- made a plea to the gods, praying for several hours straight. And they were rewarded for their efforts.

**40**

**Lovers**

Mariku, Yami and Jou couldn't find their lovers. They were searching, Seto and Chisisi reluctantly joining. They finally found a room, the room covered in layers of magick. They rushed in, terrified, and found the three hikari's sitting in a triangle, hands still clasped in prayer as they finished. As they let their eyes and hands open, a swirl of lights appeared between them, and formed into the shape of familiar sight.

**41**

**Family**

Bakura shot up, gasping, and looking around, scrambling up, and stumbling over to his family, his lover and their childe, and he cried. Cried for new chances.

**42**

**Friends**

Yuugi, Malik and Ryou smiled tiredly, standing up slowly and collapsing into their appropriate lovers arms. Yami, holding a collapsed Malik, and Jou holding Ryou, looked at Yuugi, the only one who was still conscious. "Why Yuugi? Why did you risk yourselves?" Yuugi smiled, yawning as he buried himself into Marik's chest. "It's simple. Friends save each other."

**43**

**Parents**

Mariku knew the look Yuugi was giving him, it was the one he had been giving him discreetly since Chisisi had been born. He sighed, and looked at his Yuugi. "Ya know, I've always wanted to be a dad." He laughed as Yuugi pounced on him, knocking him out of his chair.

**45**

**Children**

Yuugi panted harshly, looking down as the small blonde haired baby, with small crimson tipped hairs. He looked up at his lover. "We did it." He said quietly, and Mariku smiled. He had a child….

**46**

**Melon**

Yuugi smiled, laughing as Dominic made funny faces at Chisisi, the two laughing as they ate their watermelon. Mariku walked over, setting the drinks in front of his son, and godson. Dominic leaned up, kissing Mariku's cheek. "Thank you Daddy." He said, Mariku smiling, and hugging his child.

**47**

**Quarry**

More than one time, Mariku had to tell Dominic to stay out of the rock quarry.

**48**

**Indulge**

Mariku smiled as Yuugi ran his hand down his chest, and then grinned, grabbing his lover, and dipping him down into a kiss, indulging his whims. And he pulled back with a sigh as he heard small, high pitched giggles, and the hide and seek with the children was back on.

**49**

**Tiffany**

Mariku twirled the ring between his fingers, and looked up as Yuugi walked in, dressed in nothing but a long shirt to sleep in. As Yuugi crawled up beside him, he pulled the other close, and held it up. "Marry me." He said simply, and he grinned, and Yuugi gasped, and then gave a grin himself, crying tears of happiness. "Yes…"

**50**

**Goblet**

Mariku held the goblet out for Yuugi, and then for himself, sealing their ceremony. He leaned down, kissing his lover, and walked down the aisle, their friends all cheering. And Mariku and Yuugi knew, that they would rather be nowhere else, with nobody else.


End file.
